Becarful what you wish for
by Jaxon21
Summary: Regina wünscht sich etwas und ganz Storybrooke steht Kopf.. (Kursiv geschriebene Parts, sind Vergangenheit und Rückblicke)


"Gott, warum zur Hölle muss ich diese Bürde tragen?!" rief Regina frustriert und erhob ihren Körper schwerfällig von dem Bett, als Emma herbei geeilt kam und die Hände ihrer Frau nahm..."Schatz...du wolltest es nicht anders...wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf?" zog die blonde Frau die Augenbraue hoch...

Regina seufzte genervt und ächzte unter dem Gewicht, dass sie momentan tragen musste..."Mein Rücken bringt mich noch um, bevor ihr gebären kann" murmelte die Bürgermeisterin...

Emma schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf..."Ich kann dich ja später massieren?" schlug die blonde Frau sanft vor und küsste Reginas Wange...

Die Brünette lächelte kurz und schwankte zu dem Spiegel..."Ich seh nicht mehr gut aus..es wundert mich wirklich, wieso du nicht schon längst abgehauen bist - zu einer schöneren Frau, wie Ruby!" murmelte Regina und seufzte frustriert...

Emma rollte mit den Augen und legte die Arme von hinten um Regina, um ihre Hände auf den Bauch der Bürgermeisterin zu legen..."Die Hormone machen dich wirklich zu einem anderen Menschen...Und für mich bist du noch immer die schönste Frau von allen..." flüsterte die blonde Frau und lächelte Regina durch den Spiegel zu..."Und du findest Ruby schön?" zog sie die Augenbraue hoch...Regina rollte mit den Augen..."Billig, aber nicht hässlich...Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass sie die erste Frau die du je geküsst hast?" zischte sie Emma zu und diese lachte..."Du bist so charmant...aber das liebe ich ja an dir...und sie mag die erste gewesen sein, aber ich erinnere mich kaum daran..." zwinkerte die Retterin und ließ Regina dann langsam los...

**ca. 7 Monate früher**

Regina wachte morgens auf und spürte ihren Magen rumpeln...Als sie dann das Gefühl erfasste, aus dem Bett sprang und ins Bad rannte...Sie stoppte vor dem Klo und übergab sich...

Emma wachte auf und hörte die unschönen Geräusche aus dem Bad, als sie ihrer Freundin folgte und seufzte...Liebevoll legte sie ihre Hände auf Reginas Schultern und strich der Brünetten die Haare aus der Stirn..."Hast du was falsches gegessen?" fragte die Retterin besorgt und Regina schüttelte den Kopf...Als sie die Spülung betätigte..."Nein, nicht das ich wüsste" murmelte sie und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen...Emma fuhr sich durch die Haare und seufzte...Als sie einen Becher mit Wasser füllte und diesen Regina reichte...

Regina musste sich ab diesem Morgen sehr oft übergeben und sie reagierte fast allergisch auf verschieden Gerüche..

Als Emma sie dazu drängte, zu einem Arzt zu gehen...

Mit einem komischen Gefühl betrat die Bürgermeisterin die Praxis und seufzte..Sie musste sich eigentlich nie mit Krankheit rum ärgern, aber es schien etwas ernstes zu sein!

Sie wurde nach 15 Minuten aufgerufen und trat in das Behandlungszimmer...

30 Minuten später kam Regina Kreidebleich aus dem Zimmer und musste sich gegen die Wand lehnen...Wie um alles in der Welt?!

Emma saß bei Ruby im Diner und trank gerade eine Schokolade..Ungeduldig sah zu ihrem Handy und der Uhr...Regina wollte sich nach dem Termin melden...

"Na wie läuft's im Paradies?" fragte Ruby grinsend...Emma runzelte die Stirn.."Ganz gut..wobei ich nicht glaube, dass sie mir unseren Kuss je verzeiht" zeigte Emma auf sich und Ruby...Die Wölfin seufzte und rollte mit den Augen..."Das war doch VOR eurer Zeit!" schüttelte sie den Kopf..."Tja, aber wir reden hier von Regina.." zwinkerte Emma und sah wieder zu ihrem Handy.

_Bevor Regina und Emma überhaupt zusammen kamen, hatte die Bürgermeisterin die blonde Frau und Ruby an den Docks erwischt..._

_Sie waren beide betrunken gewesen, da sie gerade auf dem Heimweg von einer Party waren und Emma hatte noch nie zuvor eine Frau geküsst...Ruby wollte das ändern und genau in diesem Moment kam Regina rein und wäre fast explodiert..._

_Anfangs dachte Emma das es einfach die typische Reaktion gewesen wäre..Weil Regina und sie zu dem Zeitpunkt noch sehr auf Kriegsfuß standen. Doch wie sich später und in einer sehr hitzigen Diskussion herausstellte, hatte die Bürgermeisterin scheinbar Gefühle für die Retterin. _

Emma strich sich durch die Haare, als sie zur Uhr blickte und dann ihr Handy wieder aus der Tasche zog...Sie wählte Reginas Nummer und wartete...keine Antwort...

Regina lag in ihrem Bett und starrte die Decke an...Sie hatte sich noch nie so miserabel und schlecht gefühlt...

Emma kam Abends in der Villa an und ließ Henry vor den TV, damit er erst mal beschäftigt war. Sie trat sofort die Stufen hoch und fand Regina im Bett...

"Babe?" fragte die Retterin leise und Regina drehte den Kopf...Einige Tränen glitzerten auf ihren Wangen..."Oh was ist passiert?" fragte Emma sofort alarmiert und war mit wenigen Schritten bei dem Bett...

Regina schluchzte auf und rutschte von Emma weg...Die blonde Frau hielt inne und sah Regina verwirrt an..."Was ist los?" fragte die blonde Frau erschrocken...

Regina holte tief Luft und schluckte..."Emma..ich..." sie schloss die Augen und drehte den Kopf weg..."Jetzt sag schon!" erhob Emma panisch die Stimme..."Ich...ich bin schwanger!" ließ die Bürgermeisterin die Bombe platzen und Emma fiel vom Bett...

Regina riss die Augen auf und rutschte zum Bettrand..."Emma?" fragte sie leise...Die Retterin lag auf dem Boden und starrte geschockt nach oben..."Du bist schwanger?" wiederholte sie und atmete schneller..."Ja...ja, bin ich!" kam es gebrochen von Regina...

Emma raffte sich auf und starrte Regina an.."Wer ist der Vater und wann hast du mich betrogen?" zischte die blonde Frau sofort los...Fing an im Raum auf und ab zu laufen...

Regina schluckte schwer und sah Emma gebrochen an..."Emma...ich habe dich nicht betrogen!" sagte sie sofort..."Oh klar nicht...und dann bist du also die neue Jungfrau Maria, richtig? Ist es Graham?" keifte Emma und Regina wischte sich neue Tränen von den Wangen...

"Emma!" rief sie..."Ich habe dich nicht betrogen, da ist auch kein Mann...ich bin schwanger, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte..." schluckte die Brünette und Emma blieb abrupt stehen...

"Regina...hör zu, du weißt das da ein Mann sein muss?" fragte Emma und schüttelte den Kopf..."Ja...eigentlich schon...ich weiß auch nicht!" sagte Regina ratlos...Emma schluckte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand..."Emma, ich liebe dich...und auch wenn ich nicht der fairste und ehrlichste Mensch war, ich würde dich niemals betrügen...mit niemandem...Das musst du mir glauben...ich will dich nicht verlieren" rannen neue Tränen über Reginas Wangen

Emma öffnete die Augen und sah zu der Bürgermeisterin...Sie hatte ihre Freundin bisher nicht so verzweifelt gesehen...Mit einem tiefen einatmen, stieß Emma sich von der Wand ab und trat vorsichtig zu dem Bett...Als die blonde Frau sich zu Regina setzte..."Dann müssen wir raus finden wie das passieren konnte..." sagte die Retterin leise und wischte Regina die Tränen von der Wange...

Regina nickte und zog Emma in ihre Arme...Gleich Morgen würden sie recherchieren..."Aber weißt du was man über schwangere Frauen sagt?" fragte Regina leise und Emma hob den Blick, als sie die Augenbraue hochzog...Regina lächelte leicht und strich ihrer Freundin einige Haare aus dem Gesicht..."Das sie mehr Lust auf Sex haben!" flüsterte sie, um die Stimmung zu heben...Emma musste lachen und nickte..."denkst du, dass geht überhaupt? Weil wenn ja, dann kommen wir gar nicht mehr aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus" küsste Emma Regina sanft und strich über ihren Nacken..."Fänd ich gar nicht schlimm!" flüsterte Regina leise gegen die Lippen der Retterin...

Am nächsten Morgen, machten die beiden Frauen sich auf den Weg zu Gold - denn auch wenn Regina das gar nicht passte - er könnte der einzige sein, der wusste was los war...

Die Glocke des Laden klingelte, als Regina und Emma diesen betraten...Gold blickte von einem Buch auf und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen..."Unser neustes Traumpaar..was für euch zu mir?" fragte er und stand langsam auf...

"Wir müssen reden!" zischte Regina und Emma legte eine Hand auf Reginas Rücken..."Also Gold..wir haben da ein Problem..." sagte die Retterin leise...Gold lachte und nickte..."Ist nichts Neues!" zwinkerte er und humpelte um den Tisch herum..."Um was geht es denn genau?" fragte Gold langsam...

Regina räusperte sich und atmete tief durch.."Ich bin schwanger!" sagte er und Gold verschluckte sich an seinem Tee...Nach einigen Sekunden, räusperte sich der kleine Mann und grinste..."Gratulation...Kennen sie den Vater...oder war das eine wilde Dreier Geschichte, bei einer wilden Party Nacht?" fragte er amüsiert...Und Regina wollte auf ihn los gehen...Doch Emma hielt sie fest und fuhr über ihre Hand..."Gold...Regina hatte keinen Mann mehr seit...seit..." hilfesuchend sah sie zu ihrer Freundin..."seit ich mit Emma zusammen bin...was jetzt fast ein halbes Jahr ist und ich bin in der 5 Wochen..." erklärte die Bürgermeisterin fachlich und Gold starrte die Frauen an..."Moment..sie meinen..." Emma nickte.."Ja genau..." mit einem Mal war Gold ganz aufgeregt und humpelte herum..."Das bedeutet...WOW!" rief er und klatschte in die Hände..Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn nur verwirrt an..."das bedeutet was?" fragte Regina barsch...Gold versuchte sich zu beruhigen..."Okay...Emma...oder Regina...hat eine von ihnen irgendwann den Wunsch geäußert ein Kind haben zu wollen?" fragte er explizit und Emma zog die Augenbraue hoch...Als sie zu Regina sah..."Uhm...könnte sein..." murmelte die Brünette...

_Emma schluckte und musste zurück denken...vor einigen Wochen hatten sie ein Gespräch gehabt...es ging dabei um Henry und das Regina nie die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, schwanger zu werden...Als sie dann gesagt hatte, wie gerne sie ein Kind mit Emma hätte...Neben Henry..._

"Tja, dass bedeutet meine Damen, da war Magie mit im Spiel...was oder wer auch immer, hat diesen Wunsch erhört und Regina wurde daraufhin schwanger!" erklärte er und lachte..."Moment...heißt das...das Emma sozusagen...beteiligt daran war?" fragte Regina und schluckte...Gold nickte..."Ja...ich meine, hatten sie danach...naja..sie wissen schon?" "Sex?" fragte Emma unverblümt und Gold wurde kurz rot..."Und ob wir den hatten..." grinste Emma kurz breit und kassierte einen tadelenden Blick von Regina..."Erfreuen sie sich daran...das wird vermutlich nie wieder so passieren!" nickte Gold dann und schenkte den beiden ein recht ehrliches Lächeln...

Die beiden verließen den Laden und Emma lehnte sich gegen das Auto.. "wow...also...ich weiß nicht so wirklich was ich sagen soll?" fragte sie leise und Regina..."Ich auch nicht...außer das die nächste Zeit sehr anders wird!" murmelte die Bürgermeisterin und ließ den Blick wandern...

Die beiden Frauen mussten sich jetzt Gedanken machen...wem würden sie zuerst sagen was Sache war? Es würde nur Stunden dauern, bis es sich in Storybrooke herum gesprochen hätte...

"Fahren wir zu meinen Eltern!" sagte Emma und startete den Wagen...Regina rümpfte die Nase..."Oh ich sehe jetzt schon ihre Gesichter...wie sie mir die Schuld geben - denken dann sicher, dass ich dir ein Kind anhängen will" keifte Regina und Emma kniff ihr in den Oberschenkel..."Für was war das?" fragte die Bürgermeisterin irritiert..."Du lässt wieder die alte Seite raus hängen und so sehr, wie mich das im Bett auch anturnt...gerade haben wir keinen Platz dafür!" erklärte die Retterin und parkte dann vor dem Loft ihrer Eltern...

Emma drehte den Schlüssel herum und zog Regina hinter sich in den Loft..."Mum? Dad? rief die blonde Frau und Regina sah sich um...Als man Schritte hörte und David die Treppe runter kam.."Emma!" lächelte erfreut..."Regina.." murmelte er weniger erfreut..."Dad, ist Mum da?" fragte Emma und setzte sich auf die Couch...

Als Emma und Regina dem Paar alles erklärte, war Snow in Ohnmacht gefallen und David sah aus, als würde er dies auch gleich tun...Ema seufzte genervt auf und trat in die Küche, als sie dann mit einem nassen Lappen zurück kam und diesen auf die Stirn ihrer Mutter legte..."Mum? Aufwachen!" rief sie und David half seiner Frau hoch..."Ist das euer ernst?" fragte die kleine Frau und Regina nickte..."Absolut ernst!" grinste sie und erfreute sich ein wenig an Snows Zustand...

_Es war wie damals...Als Snow in Emmas Zimmer gestolpert kam, um Wäsche abzulegen und dann Emma vorfand, die mit ihrem Kopf zwischen Reginas Beinen lag...Daraufhin war die unschuldige Snow White auch in Ohnmacht gefallen...David hatte das Poltern gehört, war die Treppe hoch gerannt und sah noch wie die beiden Frauen sich überstürzt anzogen..._

Als Emmas Eltern sich etwas beruhigt hatten, war David der erste der die Stimme erhob..."Dann werdet ihr heiraten!" sagte er und sah die geschockten Gesichter der beiden Frauen..."DAD!" rief Emma und schluckte..."Nein...Dieses Kind wird kein uneheliches Kind werden...es wird zumindest magisch besiegelt!" erhob er die Stimme und Regina verengte die Augen zu schlitzen..."Siehe da...Prince Charming will also, dass die Retterin, die böse Königin ehelicht?" fragte sie und etwas gefährliches tänzelte in ihrer Stimme..."Dad, dürfen Regina und ich bitte entscheiden, wann wir solche Schritte tun?" fragte Emma wütend und Regina runzelte die Stirn..."Sicher..aber bevor das Kind da ist...wenn dann richtig!" erklärte David und Snow sah aus, als würde sie wieder in Ohnmacht fallen...

Regina sah das Gespräch als beendet und stand auf, als sie Emma mit sich hochzog..."Wir lassen euch alles weitere dann wissen..." sagte sie fachlich und trat zur Tür..."wir sehen uns...Schwiegervater...Schwiegermutter" grinste Regina gefährlich...

"Du hättest nicht so provozieren müssen!" murmelte Emma, als sie im Auto saßen..."Provozieren? Ich bitte dich, Emma...die beiden kommen nur nicht damit klar, dass die böse Königin ihrer kleinen lieben Tochter Orgasmen beschert!" sagte Regina und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen...Da Emma die Augen verdrehte..."So...wie erklären wir UNSEREM Sohn das er demnächst eine Schwester oder Bruder bekommt?" fragte Emma dann und Regina wurde ganz weiß...


End file.
